The subject matter disclosed herein relates to industrial control systems, and more specifically, to droop response control industrial control systems for turbines.
Power generation systems may include certain industrial control systems to provide control and analysis of the turbine and generator systems that may be included in the power generation system. For example, the industrial control systems may include controllers, field devices, and sensors for control and analysis of the turbine and generator systems. The industrial control system may control a droop response, or the percent frequency (or speed) variation required to cause a full (e.g., 100%) power output change of the turbine and generator systems. It may be useful to provide improved methods to control droop in turbine and generator systems.